Cops Day Off
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Shane Walsh is a normal cop living in the city. He soon finds himself falling for his best friends son. Or an AU where the apocalypse never happens and they carry on their every day life... (Underage) Carl/Shane


**Alright, so this is a Carl and Shane slash. SSlash meaning together. I'm giving a warning now, This is underage. So don't comment saying it's fucked up. Any dumb comments will be deleteted. Other than that, Enjoy ㇩6㇩6**

Shane Walsh walked into his best friend's house, not surprised to see his 15 year old son standing there. He was rooting through the fridge and Shane took that as an opportunity to look at Carl's ass. Shane had to admit. The boy isn't a little as Shane thought. Did Shane feel bad for pretty much eye fucking the teen boy? Yeah, of course. Did that stop him from looking? No. He continued checking out the boy, even when he turns around.

The boy jumps ever so slightly, almost dropping the jar of pickles he was holding.

"Damn, Shane, don't scare me like that." Carl says, annoyed as he set the jar on the table, taking a seat himself. Shane didn't know when Car started cursing or even calling Shane by his first name. It was always wasn't it? Shane didn't know which one he liked better. was so submissive but Shane made Carl seem older. And that made Shane feel less guilty for checking the kid out.

"So, where's your dad at?" Shane asks, taking a seat, across from Carl.

"Shower." Shane manages to make out. Its hard to make out what he was saying with the pickle between his lips. Shane gnaws at his bottom lip, trying to look anywhere but there. Just the way Carl was sucking on it though. It was enough to get Shane aroused.

Carl stops scrolling through his phone, looking up slowly. It didn't surprise him that the older man was staring at him, more specifically, his lips. That's all Shane ever seemed to do anymore. At first, Carl thought Shane was judging him, staring him down to get information. Then it all clicked to Carl. He wants you. Shane wanted him. And Carl wanted Shane. Hell, everyone knows Shane is hot as fuck. And Carl has every right to be cocky. He's cute. Real cute. Cute enough that Shane would never say no.

"Hey, Shane." Carl says after taking the pickle outta his mouth. He places it on the napkin he got. Shane snaps outta his day dream, looking up at Carl.

"Mmm." Shane says, showing Carl he got his attention.

"Have you ever fucked another guy?" Carl asks, a smirk forming on his lips. Shane was taken aback by his words, them shooting straight to his dick. Shane quickly covers his, now growing, bulge with his hands, despite Carl not even being able to see it. Carl knew the effect those few simple words had though. Carl took Shane's quietness a sign to continue.

"Well, I have." Carl lies. Who cares? It was getting Shane off and that's all he needed.

"It feels so good. Having a cock inside you." Carl says, biting the inside of his cheek. Despite wanting to bend Carl over the table and fuck him raw, Shane wondered if Rick knew about this. And who would Carl of did it with? Shane knew almost all his friends, None seeming gay. But than again, neither does Carl.

"I mean, you would probably know it feels good. You have a different girl every week. They're probably not with you because you're a cop, ya know." Carl say, chuckling at his own joke.

Shane smiles at how cute Carl looked while laughing. They make eye contact and Carl slowly gets serious, realizing the sexual tension. Carl leans over the table, boldly pressing their lips together. Carl lightly bites Shane's bottom lip before continuing the kiss. Shane growls into the kiss, tugging Carl over the table into his lap, like he was a rag doll instead of human.

Carl gets readjusted before wrapping his arms the back of Shane's neck. Shane hands quickly meet Carl's hair, tugging it back, making the younger boy look up. Shane smirks, trailing kisses down the younger boys neck, stopping at his collar bone to lightly suck on it. It wasn't until Carl moans that realization hits Shane. Oh my god, He's about to give his best friends son a hickey. What the fucks wrong with him? Carl's hot. That's what's wrong with him.

Shane hates the fact that he continues, even after knowing there's gonna be a mark. Shane lifts Carl up on the table, snuggling in a between his legs. Carl smiles as Shane continues to nip and bite at his collar bone. Carl couldn't believe this is happening. Sure he's gotten a hickey from many girls before but Shane really knew how to work his mouth. Shane unbuttons Carl's flannel pressing kisses to any exposed skin.

Carl jumps suddenly at the sound of his name. He quickly pulls away from Shane, getting of the table. The second he gets in his chair, Rick walks in. Rick looked at the two. Carl was breathing heavy and Shane's cheeks were flushed. Rick didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to. Would they really be stupid enough to do anything in the kitchen though?

"Uh, Shane. I didn't know you were here." Rick says, nodding at the man.

"Came to pick you up for work. Like always." Shane says, trying to sound confident as he flashes Rick a smile.

"Oh, You're early." Rick says before turning to Carl. Carl's ryes widen in nervousness as he bites the inside of his cheek.

"And, Son," Rick says, "Button your shirt up." Carl's eyes widen as he tries his best to hide his chest. Chuckling, Rick walks outta the room, Shane following. God, what did Carl just get himself into?

Alright. That was my first ever Walking Dead fan fiction I ever wrote. I'm gonna write more but I'm gonna keep making them AU's until I catch up on episodes. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm gonna add another chapter to this one.


End file.
